phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Father's Day
" | image = Breakfast for dad.jpg | caption = Phineas and Ferb make breakfast for their dad. | season = 4 | production = 421b | broadcast = 210 | story = | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Patrick O'Connor | director = | us = TBA | international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = June 10, 2014 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Doof 101" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} With Perry’s help, a distraught Doof tracks down the precious lawn gnome that was repossessed many years ago from his father in an effort to heal old wounds. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb build an antique biplane to fulfill their dad’s dream for Father’s Day. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Family Air Circus'' End Credits Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italicized, and any explanation not. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with, None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the twelfth holiday themed episode ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit", "The Curse of Candace", "For Your Ice Only", "Happy New Year!", "Sidetracked", "Druselsteinoween", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", "Face Your Fear") and the sixth one to take place on a traditional seasonal holiday ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit", "Happy New Year!", "Druselsteinoween"). Production Information * This episode was confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. International Premieres *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) Errors * Continuity * Allusions *''North by Northwest'' - The scene in which Reg and Lawrence go in the plane and leave a man without his suit is an homage to this 1959 Alfred Hitchcock film. Trivia *Second big idea to involve Grandpa Reg ("The Flying Fishmonger"). *Once again, Doofenshmirtz mentions being the family lawn gnome. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Eleventh time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive"). *Candace's appearance is limited to two cameos in this episode. *A balalaika can be seen on the shelves while Lawrence talks with Reg (""Mom's Birthday", "Backyard Aquarium", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Great Balls Of Water", "Troy Story"). *This is the first time Reg appears without Winifred. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:F Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Francis Monogram Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Flynn-Fletcher family